The Chrome Car
This article is about the episode. Did you mean the train car? "The Chrome Car" is the 7th episode of Season 1 of Infinity Train and the 7th episode overall. It aired on August 8, 2019. Synopsis The gang meets a familiar face in a mirrored car. Plot After a messy adventure in the Jelly Bean Car, the group arrives in a car that is entirely Chrome. The group has some fun skating around the car and playing with their reflections, but soon find the next door is locked. While trying to figure out what they need to do, Tulip realizes her reflection is not moving with her and is scowling at her, making Tulip uncomfortable. The Reflection, who is revealed to have a mind of her own, explains in order to open the door they need to switch places and open it at the same time. Tulip switches with the Reflection despite the objections of Atticus and opens the door, but is very quickly betrayed by her reflection, who declares her freedom and independence from Tulip's life. Tulip asks Atticus and One-One's reflections for help, who summon "Reflection Enforcement" to deal with the Mirror Tulip. Mirror Atticus and One-One are escorted away while Mirror cops Agent Sieve and Agent Mace arrive to deal with the "Sliver," who they plan to destroy before she runs around in the Prime World. Tulip protests this, insisting she doesn't want to kill her reflection, but is locked in the police car by the agents. Tulip uses her pocket knife to escape from the car, prompting the police to grab the tools to destroy Mirror Tulip and attempt to cross the barrier to the real world. Mirror Tulip tries to exit the car but finds that there are no reflective surfaces for her to walk on, leaving her trapped in the Chrome Car. Tulip reaches out to her reflection in a gesture of help, but her reflection scoffs at her for being hypocritical, as she constantly sees her isolating herself from the rest of the world, never asking for help when she needed it most, especially her friends. Tulip suddenly remembers all the times she pretended to be busy with stuff so she could wallow in her room, refusing to talk to her parents after the divorce, and the reflection taunts her with Mikayla's calls for hangouts. Tulip realizes what she had done, and offers to give her her own mirror if Mirror Tulip agrees to switch back. Mirror Tulip agrees, and they narrowly escape the Reflection Police and the Chrome Car with the help of the mirror in Tulip's pocket knife. Arriving in the Pencil Bank Car, Mirror Tulip expresses joy at her newfound independence, and decides she would rather explore the Train by herself while figuring out who she is now. She tells Prime Tulip she does not need the glove anymore, and that she should no longer care what the Train thinks of her. Tulip exits the car and decides to take off the glove. She discovers that her number has gone down to 3. Voice Cast *Ashley Johnson as Tulip Olsen / Mirror Tulip *Jeremy Crutchley as Sad-One / Mirror Sad-One *Owen Dennis as Sad-One / Mirror Sad-One / Pencil People *Ernie Hudson as Atticus / Mirror Atticus *Ben Mendelsohn as Special Agent Mace *Bradley Whitford as Agent Sieve Features Characters *Tulip *One-One *Atticus *Mirror Tulip (debut) *Mirror One-One (debut) *Mirror Atticus (debut) *The Flecks (debut) **Agent Mace (debut) **Agent Sieve (debut) *Mirror Medics (debut) *Pencil People (debut) Locations *The Desert *Infinity Train **Jelly Bean Car **Chrome Car **Pencil Bank Car Trivia *The number 3 on Tulips hand is a reference to the fact there are only 3 episodes left in the season. Videos Gallery References es:The Chrome Car Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes